Projection
Projection is a power that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. As a supremely rare power, Projection is only developed by witches and magical creatures who are destined for very great things. The trigger to this power is through strong emotions and vivid imagination, though witches of the highest level have been shown to be able to use it almost without any effort (as seen in Wyatt's case). However, it is also a fact that this power might be difficult to master for new users, as their desires may unintentionally trigger it. Hence, the new developers have to be exceptionally careful about what they say and what they even think, as—though not out of their free will—their wishes (be it verbal or mental, purposeful or subconscious) could be brought to life. Description Billie Jenkins Billie developed this power in her early twenties and this is what made her the Ultimate Power along with her sister Christy. She first accessed this power un-intentionally when discussing her parents, as she mentioned that they would suck the life out of the manor, a plant in the attic withered and died. She later used it to turn her parents into actual assassins when calling them 'cold-hearted assassins' while discussing Christy's kidnapping. Billie decided to not use this power again until she could control it, as she realized it was far too potent and too dangerous to be used carelessly. However, under the tutorage of Lo Pan, she began to use her power to find her kidnapped sister, which sent her back in time to when Christy was a young girl. She later used her power to free the Charmed Ones from the influence of Buddha's Mystical Staff. After finding her sister, Billie discovered that she could use her power to augment the powers of others. Combining her power of Projection with Christy's Pyrokinesis, they were able to vanquish a demon that was unvanquishable, confirming their status as the Ultimate Power. During the Ultimate Battle, Billie learned to use her powers in new and creative ways. She first used it to astral project herself and her sister to trick the Charmed Ones. After the Ultimate Battle, she traveled through time and space to go back time to save her sister's life and to take the Charmed Ones to The Triad. Wyatt Halliwell Wyatt Halliwell has possessed the power of Projection since before he was born and his power is far greater than Billie's, as stated by the demon Dumain. During Piper's pregnancy, Wyatt first used it to temporarily summon Penny Halliwell when Piper needed guidance and later altered his mother's powers of Molecular Combustion and turned it into fireworks and flowers. When Piper and Leo started to misunderstand each other, Wyatt switched their powers to make them understand each other's burdens. After his birth, Wyatt used this power when he wanted attention by setting off the magical alarm that warned of evil invasion. He has also used it to summon a dragon from a television program, create a demonic duplicate of Leo, shrink his parents and trap them in the dollhouse to keep them safe, and bring his toys to life to find Leo when he was taken by the Angel of Destiny. Also in 2009 he used again projection to conjure another dragon in Magic School. Another thing is that, Both Wyatt's and Chris' Telekinesis powers come from their Projection powers. It should also, be known that Wyatt not only created a duplicate of his father, Leo, but he was also able to grant the duplicate multiple powers. Chris Halliwell Chris has every ability, that's accessed through projection, that Wyatt can access, through his projection power, except for Energy Waves! Also, both Wyatt's and Chris' Telekinesis powers come from their Projection powers. Genies Genies possess a limited form of Projection, restricted to granting the wishes of those who own their lamp. For this reason, they cannot use their power for themselves. Powers Accessed With Projection * Astral Projection: The ability to project the consciousness elsewhere. * Augmentation: The ability to augment other powers. * Body Insertion: The ability to completely transfer another person into someone else's head/mind. * Conjuration: The ability to conjure things from thin air. * Energy Waves: The ability to create destructive waves of pure energy which can destroy anything in its path. * Life Draining: The ability to drain the life from beings and plants. * Mind Manipulation: The ability to manipulate the mind. * Nature Enhancement: The ability to enhance, restore, and rejuvenate plant life. * Power Negation: The ability to negate the powers of others. * Power Swapping: The ability to switch the powers of other beings. * Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and control fire with the mind. * Shrinking: The ability to reduce the size of objects and beings. * Soul Absorption: '''The ability to absorb the souls of the dead. * '''Summoning: The ability to call forth beings from other locations or planes. * Thought Projection: The ability to bring inanimate objects and beings to life. * Time Travel: The ability to travel through time. * Transformation: The ability to change one thing into another. * Technopathy: The ability to control technology with one's mind. * Voice Manipulation: The ability to manipulate one's voice. * Teleportation Manipulation: The ability to manipulate other beings' teleportation powers. Reality Warping Reality Warping is a rare and extremely powerful ability, which is defined as the ability to change or manipulate reality and the world, itself to various degrees. Projection is considered a form of Reality Warping, which is a power possessed by powerful beings such as the Avatars and the Angels of Destiny. List of Users ; Original power * Wyatt Halliwell * Chris Halliwell * Billie Jenkins * Genies * Cupids * Soothsayers * Encantadas ; Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. * Jinny (By becoming a Genie) * Phoebe Halliwell (By becoming a Genie) * Richard Montana (By becoming a Genie) * Melinda Halliwell (By power swapping with either of her brothers)